Kokoro
by XSasuSakuXx
Summary: In A Distant Part Of Rin's Memory,She Remembers When She Was Just Another Person On The Street Until Some Boys Accidentally Heard Her Sing And How They Suggest Her To Go See Vocaloid, A Famous Group Of Talented Singers.   She'll Have To Thank Those Boys..


**Not My First Story But Bleh...Doing This For A Friend..-_- Better Get Paid For This :D**

**Kokoro no uta**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vocaloid In Any Way,Shape, Or Form**

A Beautiful Blonde Woman,Dressed In Nothing But A Ordinary Yellow Nightgown, Smiled As She looked Down At A Sleeping Infant, Resting Peacefully In His Rocking Crib. The Woman Smiled Before Planting A Gentle Kiss To The Child's Head And Maked Sure The Child Was Safe And Warm.

She Gracefully Turned Her Back To The Sleeping Child But Not Before Looking Back A Once More.

"So This is Motherly Instinct," She Told Herself Before Rolling Her Bright Blue Eyes At Her Turned Off Her Child's Room Light But Left The Night Light On. She Left The Room Without a Sound A Proceeded To Walk Down The Continuous Halls Of The House.

When She Arrived In The Living Room, A Dry Laugh Escaped Her Lips. Shaking Her Head At A Certain Blondes Foolishness. She Turned Off Her Simple Tv And Began To Search The Area. When She Found What She Was looking For She Giggled To Herself At The Sight. She Approuched The Couch And Ran Her Hand Down The Objects Hand, Drawing Imagindary Circles On It's Palm.

"Silly, U Forgot To Turn Off The Television Len-Kun" She Smiled And Rested Near The Sleeping Man. She Stared At The Man's Relaxed Face Before Resting Her Head On His Chest. Making Herself Comfortable She Muttered A Finally Sentence Before Joining The Sleeping Family. "Do You Remember the Last Time We Were Like This Len-Kun? Do You Remember It...As Perfectly As I Do?"

**Rin's P.O.V**

Waking Up Early In An Alley Wasn't As Pleasing As Waking Up In A High Class Mansion Surrounded By Butlers And Servants To Pamper You. I Scanned My Surrounding As Usual And Recalled Last Night. It Was A Good Night, I Think I Made Enough To Finally Eat A Good Breakfast. The Thought Of That Made My Mouth Water. I Haven't Had A Cooked Meal In Years!

I Smiled Sheepishly As I Used My Thumb To Scope Up Some Spit On The Side Of My Mouth. Without Hesitation I Rose To My Feet And Stretched Out My Arms And Limbs, Getting Ready For Another Day Of Work. Well...Not Really Work, But You Get Use To It. I've Been On The Street All My Life..Sad Right? Even Though Stealing And Lying Is Against My Nature...It's The Only Way To Survive Here. It Was Hard At First, But Anything To Drive On To My Dream. I Want To Travel Around The World One Day, And let Everyone Hear My Song Of Heart.

Some May Say It's Silly, I Know It Is, But I Don't Care. Something In My Heart Just Tells Me To Sing, Sing loud To The Heavens. Some Day It'll Happen... I Just know It Will. I Laugh At Myself For Ranting On And On About My Future. I Need To get Ready, It's Early And A Great Day. Alot Of People Travel Around In About 30 Minutes, Which Is Enough Time For Me To get A Bit Decent. I Search For My Change Can Near My Foot Before Claiming It And Clutching It To My Chest.

"Something Will Change Today," I Told Myself As The Looked At The Can With Hope. "Something Will, I Just Know It." I Looked Torward The Enterance Of The Alley And Saw A few people Walk By With Smiles On Their Faces, Giving Me Strength To Smile. I Stood There Smiling To Myself For A Couple Of Minutes Before Snapping Out Of My Gaze And Going Back To The Matter At Hand.

**Normal P.O.V**

With A Joyous Smile On A Brunette's Face, He Ran Around The Sidewalk As If He Was An Airplane. His Friends Behind Him Struggled To Catch Up With His Speed, But They Laughed At Their Silly Game. The Mothers Peered At Their Sons And Laughed Amoung Themselves Remembering Their Youth The Kids Were Passing An Alley The Leader Stopped When He Heard A Voice.

"Kyo, What's Wrong?" One Kid Asked, The Only One With Red Hair. He Looked At The One Called Kyo With A Curious Glance. "Why'd You Stop?" Kyo Put On A Toothy Grin Before Motioning Them To Be Quiet. Soon They All Heard The Beautiful Voice Singing, In A Foreign Language To The Kids.

_Sekai De Ichiban Ohime-Sama_

_Sou Iu Atsukai Kokoroete Yo Ne_

_Sono Ichi Itsumo To Chigau Kamigata Ni Ki Ga Tsuku Koto_

_Sono Ni Chanto Kutsu Made Miru Koto_

_ii ne?_

_Sono San Watashi No Hitogoto Ni Ha Mittsu No Kotoba De_

_Henji Suru Koto_

_Wakattara Migite Ga Orusu Nano Wo_

_Nantoka Shite!_

_Betsu Ni_

_Wagamama Nante Ittenaindakara_

_Kimi Ni Kokoro Kara Omotte Hoshii No Kawaiitte_

The Young Blonde Girl Still Did Not Notice The Young Boys Watching Her With An Awe Espression. She Was Going To Continue To Sing Until One Of The Boys Started Clapping..Then The Next Followed Until All Of Them Were Clapping With Smiling Faces. The Lady Looked Surprised, But Her Expression Quickly Turned To A Gentle Smile.

"Thank You," She Said Shyly, Lowering Her Head A Bit. The Child Kyo Stuffed A Hand In His Pocket And Pulled Out A Poster Of A Female With Long Blue Hair Put Up In Twin Pig Tails And Wearing A niform That Consists Of The Colors Blue And Black. "You She See Her Lady," The Boy Suggested As He Pointed At The Female On The Poster. "Your A Great Singer...Like Her!" The Blonde Female Blushed Slightly. "You Thinks So?" All The Boys Nodded In Agreement With No Hesitation

"Kyo, Come On" Called The Boy's Mother Called. The Boy Looked At the Singer With Excitement In His eyes As He Approuched Her And Handed Her The Flyer. "You Can Sing, Just Don't Give Up." The Boy Flashed Her a Grin And Quickly Ran To His Friends To Their Awaiting Mothers, Leaving The Lady With A Poster In Her Hands.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I Stared At The Poster, Of The Smiling Blue Haired Female, The Boy Gave Me. "I Didn't Even Have Time To Say Thank You," I Thought To Myself, But I Shook My Head And Continued To Look At The Poster. "Maybe I Should Try, But What If They Don'y Like My Singing." I Doubted Myself. I Thought To Myself For 1 More Minute Before Rising From My Sitting Position On A Barrel And A Look Of Determination Appeared On My Face.

"Vocaloid Huh?"

**Was It Bad Or Good?**

**xD I Take Critism And Advice To Update The Story As Best As i Can**

**Thanks For Readin :D**


End file.
